Antes que termine el día
by Zafiro-star
Summary: Si el pasado se pudiera cambiar…haría las cosas mejor esta vez. Antes que termine el día, Susan deberá tomar una importante decisión.
1. Cuatro días atrás

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**Después de muuucho tiempo**

**por fin publico otro fanfic! :D**

**Hace algun tiempo que planeaba subirlo pero nomas no tenia el tiempo xD, los capitulos seran cortos y seran alrededor de 3 o 4,  
**

**espero que les agrade y me lo hagan saber con sus reviews n.n**

**ADVERTENCIA: si no han leido la ultima batalla leanlo bajo su propio riesgo :P  
**

* * *

Cuatro días atrás

.

Cada mañana al salir el sol Susan Pevensie tenía una estricta rutina que no alteraba por nada del mundo. Lo primero que hacía antes de abrir los ojos era inhalar profundamente y embargarse de los aromas a su alrededor, le encantaba el olor a lavanda de sus sábanas, de su almohada y el esquicito olor del desayuno que se estaba preparando, también le gustaba escuchar como las aves comenzaban a cantar alegres, sintiendo que la hermosa melodía la entonaban sólo para ella, después de eso estaba lista para salir de la cama contenta.

Se miró a la espejo y se sonrió a sí misma, le encantaba ver que aunque se acabara de levantar seguía siendo tan bonita como siempre. Continuó con su rutina en cepillarse el cabello para que no luciera desordenado, después se dirigió a su armario y se pasó un rato revolviendo entre sus cosas para encontrar el vestido perfecto para ese día, después siguió el tiempo del maquillaje una tarea que le llevó otro rato más para después terminar por escoger el par de zapatos que usaría y unos cuantos accesorios para hacerla lucir tan radiante como siempre, como esperaban verla todos sus amigos cada día. Bajó alegre al comedor donde ya todos sus hermanos se encontraban desayunando al igual que su padre. El olor a comida le llegó enseguida en cuanto puso un pie dentro, y se sentó animada mientras su madre le servía con una sonrisa el desayuno.

- ¿Cómo amaneció la cumpleañera? -preguntó con un sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo.

- Muy bien -respondió contenta- gracias mamá.

- Felicidades hija -dijo su padre dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias papá -respondió ella.

- Ya eres toda una mujer -dijo su padre orgulloso mirándola nostálgico. Susan estaba feliz por sus palabras, era lo que siempre había deseado- tengo que irme a trabajar, espero que pases un buen día querida.

- Claro que sí, papá -dijo Susan.

Su madre por otra parte entró a la cocina y sólo quedaron ella y sus hermanos quienes seguían viendo su plato de comida sin decir una sola palabra.

- ¿Y ustedes no piensan felicitarme? -preguntó confundida.

- Felicidades -respondieron vagamente.

- ¿Acaso no están felices por mí? -preguntó un poco molesta y dolida.

- Claro que lo estamos, Susan -respondió Lucy mirándola por primera vez- es solo que… -pero calló y miró a sus hermanos en busca de las palabras.

- Es lo que siempre deseaste -continuó Peter- felicidades por ser la adulta que siempre soñaste -dijo con sarcasmo.

- No entiendo su actitud -dijo Susan seria.

- Preferiste ser una adulta amargada y olvidar toda nuestra vida en Narnia -terminó Edmund molesto- ¿Quieres que estemos felices por eso?

Susan estaba verdaderamente molesta con su actitud y sus tonterías sobre su mundo imaginario que no superaban.

- ¡Todos ustedes son unos inmaduros! -les contestó molesta- ¡Hasta cuándo van a dejar de una vez por toda esas niñerías de su mundo imaginario! ¡Estoy cansada de ustedes y ¿Saben qué? Me alegro de haber madurado, no como ustedes que siguen con ese juego de niños, no los soporto! -terminó de decir saliendo molesta de la casa con un portazo. No sabía que pronto se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó su madre saliendo de la cocina preocupada- ¿Por qué Susan gritaba?

- No fue nada, mamá -respondió Peter levantándose de la mesa.

- ¿Volvieron a pelear? -preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta- ¿Podrían intentar al menos controlarse hoy? Es su cumpleaños -les regañó.

- Lo sentimos -se disculpó Edmund.

- No volverá a pasar, mamá -le aseguró Lucy.

- Eso espero -dijo ella y regresó a la cocina.

Los tres se miraron un poco desanimados por lo ocurrido con su hermana hasta que Peter habló nuevamente.

- Será mejor que vayamos a casa de Eustace, nos deben estar esperando él y Jill para ir a casa del profesor.

- Es lo único bueno de este día -dijo Edmund- poder hablar con las únicas personas que creen en Narnia.

Susan caminaba por la calle aún de mal humor, no entendía por qué sus hermanos se aferraban a algo que no existía, ella ni se molestaba en recordar los juegos de su infancia, no tenían sentido y le daban dolor de cabeza. Estaba mejor así, siguiendo su vida como una persona normal.

Sumida en su pensamientos no vio al muchacho que se detuvo frente a ella hasta que se estrelló contra él.

- Lo siento -dijo sin fijarse quien era.

- No te preocupes, Susan, fue mi culpa por detenerme así -ella lo miró y reconoció al joven que le hablaba.

- Ah, hola Stuart -dijo ella sin mucho ánimo. Stuart era un compañero de clases, siempre la había tratado bien y aunque ella no le hablara mucho le parecía un buen chico, pero como todos sus amigos decían que era raro evitaba hablarle en público para que no pensaran mal de ella incluso cuando sus amigos decían cosas sobre él ella les seguía la corriente aunque en el fondo se sintiera incómoda por burlarse.

- No pareces muy animada para ser tu cumpleaños - le dijo mirándola preocupado- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, estoy bien -respondió intentando sonreír- sólo tuve una discusión con mis hermanos.

- ¿Qué clase de discusión?

- Una tontería, no importa -dijo evadiendo el tema.

- Bueno así son los hermanos -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Vas a algún lado?

- Eh, sí -dijo incómoda- quedé de verme con unos amigos para celebrar.

- Entonces no te detengo más -dijo comprensivo- sólo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias, hasta luego.

Y así Susan siguió su camino dejando atrás a Stuart. Un rato después se encontraba celebrando en un restaurant con sus amigos, olvidando por un momento la pelea con sus hermanos, mientras todos reían y platicaban.

Mas tarde regresó a su casa y para su fortuna sus hermanos no estaban ahí, su madre le dijo que habían ido a visitar al profesor Kirke junto con su primo y su amiga Jill, eso no hizo más que irritar a Susan porque sabía lo que estarían haciendo. Inventando más cosas de su mundo imaginario, no podía entender que un hombre mayor como el profesor les siguiera el juego a sus hermanos de ese tonto lugar, pero se forzó a si misma a no pensar más en ello y se encerró en su habitación a leer un libro, perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que escuchó el regreso de Peter, Edmund y Lucy. Los escuchó subir intentando no hacer ruido pues ya era algo tarde y sus padres estaban dormidos, escuchó sus voces a través del pasillo murmurando emocionados, no quería admitir que tenía curiosidad por saber de que hablaban pero cuando sus voces se acercaron más cedió a la tentación y se acercó a la puerta con sigilo.

-…_Londres_ -fue lo primero que escuchó- _muy de mañana iremos a buscarlos_ - dijo la voz de Peter.

- _¿Creen que sigan ahí? _-dijo la voz de su hermana.

- _Buscaremos otra forma si no_ -contestó Edmund.

Las voces se fueron alejando dejando a Susan intrigada, al parecer buscarían algo… ¿en Londres? No tenía sentido, pero pensándolo mejor nada de lo que sus hermanos hacían tenía sentido así que decidió que ya averiguaría después de lo que hablaban volviéndose a su cama para dormir.

* * *

**.  
**

**Hasta aqui el primer cap**

**en poco tiempo subire el que sigue**

**nos vemos n.n**

**.  
**


	2. Próximo a la fecha

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.  
**

**Bueno este es mucho mas cortito xD por eso se los subo de una vez :P  
**

**pero el que sigue será un poco mas decente y será el final D:**

**.  
**

* * *

tres días atrás

.

Susan se levantó como todas las mañanas y lo primero que se encontró al bajar fue la mesa vacía, mientras su madre salía de la cocina y le servía el desayuno.

- ¿Dónde están todos? -le preguntó a su madre.

- Tu padre ya se fue a trabajar y tus hermanos desayunaron temprano y salieron al jardín.

En cuanto terminó de desayunar se acercó al jardín para ver si podía averiguar más sobre aquello de lo que hablaban la noche anterior, pero no pudo acercarse lo suficiente para escuchar o la descubrirían y por el momento desistió.

Más tarde recibieron la llegada de su primo Eustace y su amiga Jill, no le pareció extraño puesto que en tres días se irían al colegio y no se verían hasta las vacaciones, pero cambió de opinión cuando al pasar cerca de la sala en donde ahora los cinco platicaban se callaron de inmediato al verla y no continuaron hasta que ella se hubo ido. Intentó escuchar nuevamente la conversación pero sólo alcanzó a escuchar algo de unos anillos cuando su madre la llamó para que le ayudara con unas cosas.

Casi a la hora de la cena se enteró que Peter y Edmund irían a Londres por unos días para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban según ellos y partirían esa misma noche para llegar al amanecer. Eso era de lo que habían hablado la noche anterior al parecer pero aún seguía sospechando que había algo raro en todo eso. Sus dos hermanos se despidieron y con muy poco equipaje se marcharon a la estación de trenes.

.

dos días atrás

.

Al día siguiente Eustace y Jill habían ido a buscar a Lucy para ir a casa del profesor, era cierto que lo visitaban seguido pero no tanto, eso hizo a Susan levantar sus sospechas, pero esta vez no podía hacer nada por averiguar que tramaban puesto que no podía ir con ellos. Así que, un poco decepcionada, continuó con su día normalmente.

.

un día atrás

.

Nuevamente en la mañana Eustace y Jill habían llegado y hablaban con Lucy en la sala pero esta vez Susan no se molestó en escuchar después de todo siempre se callaban cuando ella estaba cerca, se sintió tonta al estar espiándolos ya estaba grande para ese tipo de cosas si ellos no querían decirle lo que estaban haciendo, entonces ella no quería saberlo. Así que decidió salir un rato con sus amigos para no pensar más en ellos.

Cuando regresó escuchó el gritó emocionado de Lucy en la sala - ¡Los tienen! - decía mientras Eustace y Jill festejaban a su lado. Susan se acercó a la sala y vio a su hermana sostener un papel que reconoció al de un telegrama, seguramente de Peter y Edmund.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó para estar segura. De inmediato la sonrisa de los tres se esfumó y la miraron nerviosos.

- Eh…es un telegrama de Peter -respondió Lucy ocultando el papel.

- ¿Puedo verlo? -preguntó, seguramente sí lo leía podría enterarse de algo.

- No es nada importante -habló Eustace- sólo quieren despedirse de nosotros antes de que regresemos al colegio así que nos veremos en la estación mañana.

- Y yo los acompañaré -terminó Lucy.

Obviamente no querían que ella leyera el telegrama, pero se recordó a sí misma lo que había pensado horas antes, si ellos no querían contarle ella tampoco quería saberlo, así que no dijo más y se fue.

* * *

**.**

**Lo se, lo se**

**es en extremo cortito pero el próximo será mejor n.n'**

**nos vemos n.n**

**.**


	3. El día

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.  
**

**El capítulo al que quería llegar :D**

**lamento que el fic terminara tan pronto pero asi salió :P**

**espero que lo disfruten n.n**

**.  
**

* * *

El día

.

Aquel día Eustace y Jill regresarían al colegio, y habían quedado de encontrarse con Peter y Edmund en Londres para despedirse y Lucy los acompañaría. Sus padres desde temprano se habían ido, Susan sabía que irían a Bristol pero antes arreglarían unas cosas así que no pudo despedirse de ellos.

Faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultase, Lucy, su primo y Jill estaban listos en la puerta esperando al profesor y a la tía Polly que pasarían por ellos para ir juntos a Londres, estaban muy ansiosos por irse y hablaban de lo que harían una vez que llegaran.

- Espero que esos anillos todavía funcionen -decía Eustace.

- Claro que funcionarán -le dijo Lucy- me muero por escuchar cómo es Narnia ahora.

- Es una lástima que no podamos traerte una foto -le dijo Jill.

- ¿Así que de eso se trata no? -les dijo una voz a sus espaldas molesta, al voltear vieron a Susan ceñuda y de brazos cruzados- ¿Irán a Londres por un tonto juego de niños? De verdad no creí que pudieran llegar tan lejos con esa fantasía.

- ¡Narnia no es ninguna fantasía! -le espetó Jill- ¡Es real!

- ¡Claro que no lo es! -respondió Susan, ese cuento ya la tenía harta- ¡¿Hasta cuando dejaran de inventar cosas?

- No es un invento Susan -habló Lucy antes de que Jill le respondiera- ¿Por qué ya no lo recuerdas? -dijo con tristeza- ¿Por qué te olvidaste de Narnia, de Aslan?

- ¡Por qué no existen, Lucy! -respondió molesta- Sólo era un juego de niños.

- ¿De verdad no puedes recordarlo? -preguntó dolida, afuera se escuchó el claxon de un coche.

- Es el profesor, Lucy - habló Eustace- tenemos que irnos- Lucy no se movió y siguió mirando a su hermana.

- Vete, Lucy -le espetó Susan- vayan y piérdanse en su mundo imaginario -sin decir más se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación.

Lucy con el semblante triste salió de la casa junto con los demás y cerró la puerta.

Era muy entrada la noche cuando unos golpes la despertaron, se levantó apresurada y bajó las escaleras, golpearon una vez más a la puerta y Susan la abrió extrañada ¿Quién podía ser a estas horas? Al abrirla se encontró con un oficial de policía y lo miró aun más confundida.

- ¿Susan Pevensie? -preguntó.

- Sí, soy yo -respondió extrañada- ¿Qué sucede?

- Lamento decirle que hubo un accidente de trenes en la estación de Londres -En ese momento el mundo se le vino encima- Al parecer sus padres y hermanos se encontraban ahí - continuó el policía- lamentablemente no hubo ningún sobreviviente.

Susan sentía que el aire le faltaba, negaba con la cabeza mientras silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, tenía que ser mentira, no podía ser real ¿seguía soñando?

- Lamento su pérdida -dijo el policía al verla desconcertada.

- No… -dijo casi sin voz y soltando en llanto.

.

Faltaban pocas horas para que el día acabase y la noche reinara en el cementerio, el entierro fue corto y a excepción de sus tíos y algunos pocos amigos de sus hermanos y padres nadie más había asistido. Todos, incluso sus tíos que ni siquiera una mirada le dirigieron (culpando a sus hermanos seguramente de llevar a Eustace a la muerte), se habían ido. Se sentía sola, ninguno de sus amigos estaba ahí para acompañarla, habían dicho que tenían otras cosas que hacer y no podrían ir, ni siquiera el pésame le habían dado. Por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con lo que decían sus hermanos de ellos: _"No les importa nada mas que ellos mismos" "Superficiales" "Se creen lo mejor del mundo" _

Se arrepentía tanto de no haberlos escuchado, de tantas peleas que ella misma había empezado, de las cosas que había dicho, incluso le torturaba el recuerdo de la última vez que habló con Lucy, gritándole tantas cosas, sin siquiera imaginar que sería el último recuerdo que tendría de ella, que nunca pudo arreglar las cosas con sus hermanos. Ya no había más oportunidades, se habían ido y eso era todo.

Un frío viento se asentaba en el lugar y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, debía irse antes de enfermarse, pero le era imposible alejarse, no tenía a nadie más, su casa estaría vacía y nadie más la esperaría otra vez. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo, creía que ya se había quedado completamente vacía de ellas, pero seguían cayendo y haciéndola sentir más miserable de lo que ya era. De pronto el frío quedó cubierto por un saco más grande sobre sus hombros y una mano cálida tomó la de ella, en eso ella volteo hacía aquella persona y más lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Stuart limpió sus lágrimas y la miró con pena.

- Siento no haber llegado antes -se excusó él- en cuanto me enteré vine corriendo, lo lamento mucho, Susan.

Ella no podía creer que estuviera ahí, lo había olvidado por completo, incluso cuando todos aquellos a los que alguna vez llamó amigos le habían dicho que no asistirían no contempló en siquiera llamarle, se sentía tan mal y a la vez tan feliz porque estuviera ahí. Después de todo él había sido su único verdadero amigo, como podría querer estar con ella después de todo lo que le había hecho, de ignorarlo cuando sus amigos estaban cerca, de burlarse a sus espaldas. No supo que decir, simplemente se arrojó a sus brazos llorando desconsolada.

Al verla tan mal, Stuart insistió en acompañarla a su casa, no era bueno para ella estar sola en esos momentos, así que aunque un poco reticente, Susan aceptó que la acompañara. Lo cierto era que ella tampoco quería estar sola.

Una vez en su casa, Susan se hallaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala y miraba todo y a la vez nada sumida en sus pensamientos, se escuchaba un silencio sepulcral que solo se rompía de vez en cuando por sus propios sollozos o el lejano tintineo de los cubiertos, ya que Stuart se encontraba en la cocina preparándole un te. Se recostó en el sillón y cerró sus ojos intentando despejar su mente de los dolorosos recuerdos e intentando recordar algo feliz de su pasado, de sus hermanos.

Recuerdos felices ¿Cuándo había tenido recuerdos felices? Se la pasaba todo el tiempo peleando con ellos, pero, si regresaba más atrás… cuando tuvieron que irse de casa por causa de la guerra, no, eso no era un recuerdo feliz. Pero, después de eso, recordaba risas y un bosque soleado, el olor de las flores y el viento cálido, creía recordar olas, pero nunca había estado en una playa ¿o sí? A lo lejos podía ver un castillo enorme, no creía haber visto nunca uno igual a pesar de que le parecía tan familiar… ¿De dónde venían esos recuerdos? Parecía un sueño olvidado… _o el sueño de un sueño_. Escuchó que repetía una voz familiar ¡Conocía esa voz!

-_ Susan_ - la llamó una voz grave y amable. Se giró y vio un gran león mirándola con el semblante triste.

- ¡Aslan! -gritó ella, abriendo sus ojos sobresaltada e incorporándose del sillón.

- Susan, ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Stuart preocupado, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con el té que acababa de preparar.

Susan se sentó de nuevo en el sillón con las manos sobre su cara y llorando una vez más cargada de culpa y arrepentimiento. Lo recordaba. ¡Ahora lo recordaba! ¡¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

Cair Paravel, los castores, el señor Tumnus, Narnia ¡Había olvidado a Narnia y a Aslan!

- Susan, ¿Qué ocurre? -Stuart se había arrodillado frente a ella y la miraba angustiado.

- ¡Soy la peor persona del mundo! -sollozó Susan- Todo esto es mi culpa ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Yo… -no sabía cómo decir lo equivocada que había estado con sus hermanos respecto a Narnia, si él no podría entenderlo- mis peleas con mis hermanos… yo siempre fui la equivocada y ahora… ahora no puedo decirles que ellos tenían razón, que siempre tuvieron la razón -lloró afligida- si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, tal vez aun podría estar con ellos -terminó mirándolo con la culpa reflejada en su rostro.

Stuart la miró un segundo meditando algo y después tomó su mano y la apretó gentilmente.

- Estoy seguro de que podrás -le sonrió.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Susan confundida.

- Creo que es el momento de darte esto -dijo él, depositando en su mano un reloj de arena de no más de dos centímetros.

- ¿Para qué es esto? -preguntó aun no entendiendo del todo lo que el chico estaba haciendo.

- Para que puedas regresar y hacer las cosas diferente -explicó Stuart, al ver la interrogante en la cara de Susan continuó- al girar este reloj te regresara veinticuatro horas atrás, exactamente… -se fijó en el reloj que estaba sobre una repisa- media hora antes que termine el día y el tren parta a Londres, espero que sea suficiente tiempo, pero debes darte prisa.

- Espera, espera, espera -lo detuvo sin entender lo que escuchaba, pero con una emoción surgiendo en su interior- Cómo…tu… pero… -dijo aun confundida.

- Susan, no hay mucho tiempo para explicártelo, sólo quiero que seas feliz -le dijo el mirándola gentilmente- ve y haz lo que debes hacer.

- Yo…

- ¿Confías en mí? -le preguntó. Susan lo miró a los ojos y en ellos se reflejaba todo tan claro como el agua, a lo que ella asintió segura- Entonces es hora de irte y asegúrate de devolvérmelo en cuanto me veas allá.

Susan sostuvo el reloj entre sus manos y lo giró. En ese momento sintió que todo el mundo daba vueltas y no podía enfocar nada hasta que de pronto se detuvo y se encontró de pie en la sala, pero Stuart ya no estaba en ella, tras ella escuchó voces o más bien gritos, pudo reconocer su propia voz claramente- _vayan y piérdanse en su mundo imaginario_ -después escuchó como subía las escaleras y daba un portazo en su habitación, momentos después se escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrándose también. Fue en ese instante cuando Susan reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, se encontraba ahí, antes de que el tren partiera y se estrellara, antes de que sus hermanos murieran, podía arreglar las cosas, podía hacer las cosas diferente esta vez.

Corrió hacia la puerta y salió de la casa apresurada pero el carro del profesor Kirke ya se encontraba lejos y no pudo detenerlo, no podía dejar que todo terminara así, aun tenía tiempo, se echó a correr por la calle y distinguió a lo lejos a Stuart que caminaba por la acera, corrió hasta él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Susan, qué…

- Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí -le dijo apurada- te prometo que lograré hacer las cosas diferente - le entregó el reloj de arena dejándolo por un segundo confundido y sorprendido y después siguió corriendo hacia la avenida.

Detuvo al primer taxi que encontró e indicándole su destino de prisa, el carro arrancó por la gran avenida. Susan miraba por la ventana mientras movía las manos con nerviosismo, aun tenía tiempo, se decía a ella misma, pero aun así la angustia por no llegar a tiempo la corroía por dentro. El taxi de pronto se detuvo y Susan miró hacia la calle confundida. Un embotellamiento enorme se interponía entre ella y su destino ¡No podía ser! Le pagó al taxista y salió corriendo calle arriba, no estaba muy lejos, sólo unas cuantas cuadras más, vio la hora que marcaba el reloj de un edificio y corrió con más apremio. Cinco minutos. _Antes que termine el día y el tren parta a Londres_ escuchó la voz de Stuart en su cabeza.

Entró a la estación con premura, el tren había llegado y las personas comenzaban a subir, miró a todas partes angustiada y con alivió encontró no muy lejos a su hermana quien estaba por subir junto con los que la acompañaban.

- ¡Lucy! -gritó con fuerza mientras corría hacia ella.

Lucy se giró al escuchar su nombre y sorprendida vio a Susan quien al llegar hasta ella la abrazó con fuerza mientras la escuchaba llorar en su hombro.

- ¡Perdóname, Lucy! ¡Perdóname por todas las cosas que les dije a ti, a Edmund y a Peter! ¡Estaba equivocada! Ahora puedo recordarlo -le dijo separándose de ella y mirándola con los ojos llorosos- Lo recuerdo -dijo una vez más- Lo recuerdo.

Lucy también con los ojos anegados esbozó una gran sonrisa y la abrazó contenta.

- Lo sabía -dijo feliz- sabía que lo recordarías -El tren silbó anunciando que estaba por marcharse.

- Tenemos que subir -apremió Eustace.

Lucy miró a Susan interrogante y ella entendió en seguida a lo que se refería y asintió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

- Lo se -dijo ella- yo también iré con ustedes.

Lucy le sonrió y ella sonrió también, ambas subieron al tren junto con su primo, Jill, el profesor Kirke y la tía Polly y después de un último silbido el tren cerró sus puertas y partió hacia el destino que todos conocemos.

.

**Fin**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**¿Qué dijeron? ¿Se acabó? D: **

**Pues… **

**¡Si! Se acabó :P **

**pero aún queda el epílogo :D**

**.  
**


	4. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.  
**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**.  
**

En la soledad del cementerio, un joven caminaba a paso lento por entre las tumbas hasta que finalmente encontró la que buscaba, se arrodilló frente a ella y depositó un ramo de flores blancas. Se quedó unos minutos pensativo mientras leía el nombre que estaba escrito _Susan Pevensie_ a su lado se encontraban las tumbas de sus hermanos y sus padres.

La versión oficial después de identificar su cuerpo es que alguien había pretendido ser ella cuando fueron a su casa y le habían dado la noticia del accidente de trenes. A pesar de eso sus tíos afirmaban que ella misma había estado en el funeral y que había sido imposible no reconocerla pero incluso al final tuvieron que aceptar que ellos no quisieron siquiera dirigirle la mirada durante el entierro por lo que dudaron sobre si la habían visto bien. Al final concedieron en hacerle un funeral y enterrarla junto a su familia, después de todo era su sobrina.

Nadie pudo nunca encontrar a quien había pretendido ser ella, claro que Stuart sabía que ella no había pretendido ser Susan, sino que en realidad había sido la verdadera Susan, pero después de todos los acontecimientos había decidido cambiar las cosas para poder estar con sus hermanos. Pero era algo que nadie entendería a excepción de él.

- Espero que seas feliz -susurró Stuart al viento y con una sonrisa en su rostro se marchó de ahí, esperando que algún día pudiera rencontrarse con ella.

.

Susan miraba el gran castillo que se levantaba frente a ella, Cair Paravel, las olas refrescaban sus pies sobre la arena y el viento mecía su largo cabello con delicadeza. Nunca había tenido una sonrisa tan amplia hasta donde podía recordar y esperaba que esa felicidad no se terminara nuca y sabía que así sería, pues Aslan se los había dicho, vivirían en la nueva Narnia juntos y felices para siempre.

- ¡Susan! -la llamó Lucy acercándose con alegres brincos hasta ella- Vamos, el señor Tumnus va a enseñarnos a tocar la flauta, Eustace y Jill nos esperan impacientes.

- Entonces no los hagamos esperar mas -dijo tomando de la mano a su hermana- ¿Dónde se metieron Peter y Edmund? -preguntó mientras caminaban al castillo.

- Están con Corin y Reepichip intentando que no lleguen al punto de ver si los puños son mejor que una espada -rio divertida- Tirian está con ellos ¿No crees que es muy apuesto? -le preguntó a su hermana. Susan la miró divertida y se rio sin darle una respuesta y ambas continuaron su camino. Mientras caminaban Susan se giró un segundo al mar y con una sonrisa susurró- Sí, Stuart. Soy muy feliz.

* * *

**.**

**Y eso es todo u.u**

**intentaré en las próximas vacaciones avazar un poco a las demás historias que tengo pensado subir pero que por falta de tiempo no e podido avanzar casi nada DX**

**Gracias a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic**

**espero que les haya gutado :)**

**no se olviden de hacerme saber su opinion buena o mala :P  
**

**nos vemos n.n**

**.**


End file.
